As described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-25961 and Japanese Registered Design Registration No. 578448, a pair of scissors includes blades that are pivotally joined together at a center portion. Each of the blades has a cutting portion extending distally from the center portion. A handle portion extends proximally from the center portion. Each of the handle portions includes a finger ring secured to a joint portion of the associated blade, which extends from the associated cutting portion. In Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-25961, an annular portion of the joint portion of each blade projects outwardly from an inner end of an outer circumference of the finger ring of the associated handle portion. The annular portion is covered at an outer end of the outer circumference of the finger ring. Alternatively, in Japanese Design Registration No. 578448, the annular portion of the joint portion of each blade projects outwardly from the entire outer circumference of the finger ring of the associated handle portion. Typically, the joint portion of each blade is formed of metal and the finger ring of each handle portion is formed of synthetic resin.
For using the scissors described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-25961, the four fingers (the forefinger, the middle finger, the ring finger, and the pinky finger) other than the thumb are passed through one of the finger rings. The finger ring then faces downward in such a manner that the outer end of the finger ring functions as a support for manipulating the blades while moving the scissors. The outer end of the finger ring thus may be damaged due to wear.
Alternatively, in the scissors of Japanese Industrial Design Registration No. 578448, three fingers (the middle finger, the ring finger, and the pinky finger) but not the forefinger or three fingers (the forefinger, the middle finger, and the ring finger) but not the pinky finger are passed through the corresponding finger ring. In this state, the forefinger or the pinky finger remains outside the finger ring and is thus held in contact with the annular portion of the joint portion of the corresponding blade. This maintains the finger in an uncomfortable state, thus complicating manipulation of the scissors.
Further, generally, for improving cutting performance, a contact point is provided for separating the joint portions of the blades from each other, thereby producing pressing force between the cutting portions of the blades. However, this increases the resistance against manipulation of the blades, thus hampering manipulation of the scissors.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to prevent a finger support provided in a pair of scissors from being damaged due to wear while maintaining a finger remaining outside the finger support in a comfortable state for facilitating manipulation of the scissors, through improvement of the finger support. It is another objective of the present invention to facilitate the manipulation of the scissors by decreasing the resistance against manipulation of the blades, through improvement of a contact point.